The Girl in the Radiant Dress
by Sexidebater
Summary: Hermione's periwinkle-blue dress at the Yule Ball makes her look radiant in Draco's opinion. It almost hurts him to look at her. What will he do?


KINDA a request from a person in one of the Dramione Facebook groups I'm a part of. Thanks for the inspiration!

I wrote this entire thing on a trip from Des Moines, IA to Kansas City, KS/MO! In fact, wrote it in an hour!

Cross posting to Archive!

Draco stared at Hermione, she looked radiant in her periwinkle-blue dress. The elegant updo made her neck look long and slim.

She stood at the top of the stairs, looking unsure at first, but Viktor stood at the bottom, a smile beaming on his face.

He held his arm out for Hermione and she smiled as she descended the stairs.

She took Viktor's arm and they lined up behind Cedric and Cho.

Draco struggled to keep his mouth closed, not wanting to look like a fish. Hermione has cleaned up real nicely. And she was Viktor Krum's date.

Draco had struggled with his feelings for her for years, ever since he had met her. She had come into his compartment on their year one ride to Hogwarts, looking for Longbottom's accursed toad.

She came off as a strong, independent, no nonsense woman. She peaked Draco's interest.

He was dismayed to find out that she was muggleborn. That's when he began to fight his feelings.

He wanted to squash his feelings, but every time he thought he did, Hermione did something amazing and his feelings would hit him like a brick.

And now, she was gorgeous, not that she hadn't been before, but her beauty was amplified.

Draco swallowed hard as she watched Hermione and Viktor glide across the dance floor.

He soon joined hem on the floor with Pansy Parkinson on his arm. She was an annoying bint of a girl; always hanging onto him. She was after his fortune, and figured sucking up would work. It didn't, and Draco simply found her obnoxious. The only reason he had brought her to the ball was his father told him to; Draco knew his father was weighing an arranged marriage with Pansy. Draco decided he would humor his father for now. But only for now.

Draco sneakingly kept his eye on Hermione throughout the night, and witnessed the fight between her and Ron. Harry has managed to stay out of it, looking shocked as it happened. The oblivious fool.

Draco excused himself from Pansy, who pouted, but he feigned a headache and told her to stay and enjoy herself. Draco told her he was going to bed.

Draco left the Great Hall and went to the gardens, where he found Hermione crying by her lonesome on a stone bench behind one of the bushes.

He sighed and sat next to her on the bench.

Hermione looked up and sneered.

"What?" She growled.

"I saw what happened." Draco said simply.

"So you're here to make fun of me, aren't you?" Hermione hissed.

Draco shook his head sadly, "No, I'm here to tell you that you're radiant, amazing, spectacular, and that Weaslebee is an asshole."

Shock showed on Hermione's face. "Wh-wh-what?" She whispered, "Are you kidding me right now? Playing a joke?"

Draco forced a smile, it was now or never. "No, I'm not. You're truly amazing. I wish I wasn't a pureblood with psychotic expectations placed on me. I want you, in anyway and every way possible. You're my muse."

Hermione was speechless and stared at him for a long moment. "That's impossible," she whispered. Inside, she wanted to scream at him. "You're obviously playing a prank."

Draco groaned and placed a hand gently on her cheek, "Can I prove I'm not joking?"

Hermione sniffled, but nodded her head yes.

Draco's face approached hers slowly, and he gently pressed his lips against hers, keeping them there only for a second before pulling away. He pressed his forehead against hers and sighed.

"Well?" He said quietly.

Hermione swallowed hard, and accepted that he was telling the truth. Nobody had jumped out of the bushes to scream "Gotcha ya!" And by Merlin's beard, Draco would never kiss her, even as part of a prank.

Hermione pressed her lips against his. Her stomach was filled with butterflies.

She hadn't been attracted to him before, at least not emotionally. Physically, yes, he was a fine specimen. But an absolute shit.

Yet at this moment, she just wanted some sort of comfort.

They separated a few seconds later, and Draco stood, holding his hand out to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked softly.

Hermione nodded, "Yes"

The music was faint, and they hid behind a tree so nobody would see and gossip.

They swayed to the music, Hermione's head resting on his shoulder, Draco's hand on her hip. There was no awkwardness between their bodies. They melded together like it was meant to be.

Hermione didn't want to know what this would lead to, but for one night, it felt good.

As for Draco, this was a dream come true, and no matter what his future would bring, this was a memory he would cherish forever.


End file.
